


Lessons In Women

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader fic - Freeform, Self Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn’t have much experience with women and comes to you for help. Gladly, you are about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Women

‘What do you women like?’

Connor stands there, slightly dirty and dishevelled with his white and blue tunic a patchwork of small stains. His hair is haphazard, braids loosened and falling around his face and a small smudge of dirt spreading across his nose. 

No doubt he has been running around the homestead this morning, spending his free time helping others or perhaps hunting. He loves to hunt in his spare time you have noticed.

The assassin originally came to ask if you needed his help with anything and you were tempted to make up a chore to keep him close, just to get him to chat with you some more. He is thoughtful and helpful, and _certainly_ good looking. But with nothing for him to do you decide that it would be unfair to keep him from others who may actually need help with important tasks.

However he has not left. He still stands there in the bright sunlight shuffling nervously from foot to foot as he worked up the courage to ask his question. Sitting in the soft grass at your work, you gaze up at the tall looming figure.

‘Excuse me?’ You query, trying and failing to level your voice. And also wondering if you had actually heard him correctly. He couldn’t possibly have asked what you thought he did. Could he?

Connor gives a small half shrug in hesitation, looking a little awkward.

‘Women. What…do you like?’

Pausing, you mull it over, thinking furiously of something to say. It is a strange and unexpected question for him to ask, and more to the point: why on earth would he ask you?

‘Well…’ Your voice falters uncharacteristically, taking a moment to look over the impressive physique hovering over you and try to push all the lurid replies from your thoughts lest they spill automatically from your mouth. 

‘Every woman is different. We all have individual tastes. I like, um, _some_ women like…dark hair, kind eyes, full lips, broad shoulders…’ Your gaze travels slowly the length of his body, picking out all the parts you may possibly have daydreamed over. He is a damned attractive man.

‘No. No I-I mean.’ The native stutters, careful pronunciation halting when he knows the English perfectly well. 

Was that a blush creeping across slightly freckled cheeks? Deep chocolate coloured eyes drop from yours and he fixes them on the ground, toeing the earth underfoot nervously.

‘I mean. What do you women like… for gifts?’

Oh. Well this is awkward. You turn back to your task trying to appear nonchalant and not like a sex crazed idiot obsessing over the good looking owner of the homestead.

‘Well again, it depends on the woman.’

You give him a small smile, hoping to be the end of it but he stands there looking like a kicked puppy, eager for answers.

Sighing exasperatedly you realise you will need to give him something more.

‘Oh, I don’t know. Certain things are usually universally appreciated like flowers, chocolates, jewellery… perfume even. Pretty things are usually a good idea. Luxuries that she may not have the money to spend on herself.’

Connor nods enthusiastically, ideas already forming behind that chiselled expressive face.

‘Why are you asking anyway?’ You enquire out of curiosity, wondering if he is trying to impress a girl. You don’t really have the right but are feeling distinctly jealous of that possibility at the moment.

The assassin hesitates, gaze wandering to the tree line. You think he won’t answer, believing perhaps you have pushed too private a question.

‘Norris.’ He eventually mumbles. ‘He wanted my help.’

‘He needs it.’

‘But I do not know how to help him!’ There is a definite air of vexation in his voice and you wonder why trying to help in this situation bothers him so much when he is so usually eager to help with anything.

‘You are a good looking man. Surely you can use your experience with women to help him?’

Connor’s expression is clearly pained, dark eyes burrowing into yours. Blushing again, his voice grows softer until his stutters are barely audible.

‘I-I do not have much…experience with women. Or what they like.’

Really? Well there is a surprise. You would have thought there would be a string of hearts broken by such a pretty face.

‘Why not?’

Rolling his eyes the assassin gives you an angry, pointed look.

‘You know why not!’ He bites out harshly, indicating his appearance. ‘Even Achilles said it is better to be thought of as part Spanish or Italian than native!’

You stand and offer a gentle pat on the arm; his body stiffens under your touch as he watches you, fury blazing from those beautiful eyes.

‘People who do not look past your heritage are not worth knowing.’ You say gently.

Connor only spins on his heels and stalks off, heading to the tree-line rather than use the pathway. But after a few feet he turns back, looking much more in control of his anger.

‘Thank you. I will give Norris your advice.’

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Back again Connor? Why so disheartened?’

After the awkward talk earlier you had not expected him to return.

Sighing softly, he sits beside you on a small upturned log. The assassin is careful to leave a small amount of space between your bodies when it would be easier to touch. The distance seems artificial and unnaturally forced, but you don’t comment.

‘Norris is still having trouble. The gifts have not worked.’

‘Well then, perhaps the object of his affections is just not interested?’

‘Perhaps.’

He seems disappointed in not being able to help his friend and a little dejected. You try to think of something to help and not the distracting nearness of his warm, earthy smelling, body near yours.

‘I told you before. It all depends on the woman. Perhaps she didn’t like the gift? You should tell Norris just to be brave, tell her how he feels, and talk to her. Do not stare from afar and hope gifts will buy you respect.’

You watch him flex long fingers, carefully rubbing his hands back and forth together. It must be a comforting gesture for him, or a sign of his nervousness. 

You can’t help ask out of curiosity anyway. ‘Who is Norris trying to…woo anyways?’

‘Myriam.’

You laugh, chucking deeply and wiping tears from your eyes. The native seems a little taken aback by your reaction, eyeing you with curiosity and mild worry.

‘I do not think flowers or perfume is a good gift for her.’

He still looks puzzled.

‘You know her, Connor. You spend time with her. Does she seem like the kind of woman who would like those things? She is a hunter; Myriam enjoys what she does and loves nothing more than wandering the wilderness. I bet she would be much more pleased with a thoughtful gift that suited her interests. A new bow or maybe a hunting knife. How about a special hide?’

Nodding slowly in agreement, Connor stands, now looking a little happier than when he first arrived. 

‘I can see where you are coming from. I believe Myriam would enjoy those things much more.’

‘Get Norris to use his imagination. If he doesn’t know anything about her or what she likes then perhaps it is not serious and he is only infatuated.’

Connors small smile is warm and bright, it softens his features and takes even more years off of his appearance, making him seem more the adolescent boy that he is. You take a moment to marvel at the very child-like curiosity and naivety wrapped up in a very attractively powerful, strong body.

‘Thank you.’

You wave him off.

‘Better luck this time.’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A tall, broad, male frame loiters in the doorway of your home. Shuffling from foot to foot again, you can only imagine what has gone wrong this time. Connor seems uncertain but you still smile, happy to see him. He is really going to have to work on his awkwardness around people.

‘So. How did Norris’ gifts go this time?’

‘Very well. It would seem that the pair of them are now an…item.’

Well you are glad to have helped. Norris and Myriam are very nice people and Connor has warmed to them. More friends to look out for the assassin would be a good thing.

‘I am pleased for them.’

He still stands there, silently, eyes scanning everything in the room with interest.

‘So.’ You ask as the silence stretches between you. ‘Can I help with anything else?’

A small bunch of vividly purple flowers appears from behind Connor’s back. He holds them straight out at arm’s length cautiously, as if they could turn and attack him at any moment. 

You bite your lip, fighting back amusement at the expression on his face.

‘Ibrotthesefory.’ 

Words come out low and strung so fast together that you didn’t quite catch him.

‘Sorry?’

Connor takes a deep breath through his noise.

‘I brought these, for you. For your help.’

Taking the proffered bunch of flowers from his outstretched arm, you give him a gentle smile.

‘These are lovely, thank you.’

Managing to find a small vase to place them in, they do look and smell good when finally placed on the table. It was kind of him for the thought.

He steps forward a few paces into your home and you ease closer to the assassin. Leaning in carefully, you place a small kiss on his cheek. It is incredibly soft under your lips, small wisps of blackish-brown hair falling away from his braid tickle your cheek. Connor smells fresh, like the woods around you, reeking of pine and moss and sandalwood but clean, like the forest after a thunderstorm.

You murmur thanks in his ear for the thoughtful gift and make to pull back. However sturdy arms are suddenly there, holding your elbows preventing you from backing off completely. You remain intimately close with him, probably the closest he has ever allowed you in the time you have known him. You are so close you can see the fine droplets of perspiration on his forehead just under his hairline and long black eyelashes curling against his cheek.

‘You are welcome.’

A rich, low and husky voice replies to you. Warm breath trails your cheek and neck, sending pleasurable shivers down your spine. So close to him and with breathy murmurs in your ear, it seems impossibly intimate.  
Full pouting lips are only inches from your own. Licking your own lips, you swallow hard, hoping that Connor didn’t see and sincerely hoping that he cannot hear the frantic excited fluttering of your heart in your chest.

The white woven fabric of his tunic is soft under your touch. Toying with the material; you let your gaze drop, unable to meet the intense look in his eyes. The fabric covered chest seems like a much easier option to focus on at the moment.

Lips graze your cheek slightly, hesitant and unsure. As Connors nose trails the crook of your neck you can hear him inhaling deeply before pulling back again.

‘Helping Norris I realised I wanted to know also what you like so that…I could get you something and you might like me the way he likes Myriam.’

‘I already like you Connor. You do not have to bring me gifts.’

‘And I like you.’

For an assassin he has such a sincerely simplistic view of things that you can’t help but be fond of. You want to hug him and wrap him up and keep him away from all the bad things in the world that would remove the innocent happy expression from his face.

‘I want you to show me how to please you.’

The question puzzles you. You don’t want his only goal to please you or change himself to fit in with ideals you may prefer.

‘You please me by being you.’

‘No, that is not what I meant, not please…’ Connor hesitates, searching for the right word while arms slide around your waist to your back, inching you closer to his larger body.

‘Uh…pleasure…kiss and touch…’

Oh. _Oh_ …

His head dips lower, clearly mimicking the action for a kiss, and you can’t help yourself, wasting no time in closing the small space between you.

The lightest brush of lips meets yours. His are soft, oh so soft and warm. It is unpractised kiss, hesitant, but not sloppy. Your own eyes slip closed at the contact but you were aware that Connor’s were wide and open, watching your reactions.

Strong fingers skim across your arms and shoulders before travelling across your waist, your hips…they flit over your body rapidly, never lingering for more than a few seconds as if unsure that he is allowed.  
Even such a brief touch is wonderful, having him so close. You have fantasised over this man and you want more. 

Pressing closer, you enjoy the firm solidness of his body as your own hands slide to his waist, holding on tightly as your bodies melt together.

Connor follows your actions, hands mirroring yours until thick fingers are splayed across your waist and finally stop their constant moving.

Even through clothing his touch is delicious. You want more. Skin on skin contact is what you need with the sexy assassin. 

Delicately, careful to not break the chaise kiss, you slip your fingers under the waistband of his tunic, worming them upwards until the tips brush across bare warm skin. You are not sure if your fingers are cold or it is the touch itself but as you brush across his waist Connor startles slightly, pulling back. His breathing is heavier as your eyes flutter open, sorry at the loss of his lips.

You can see his chest rising and falling more rapidly as the assassin glances downwards where your hands are touching his body. You were about to try and loosen the buttons of his shirt but feel a little guilty for perhaps pushing him a little too fast.

Connor licks his lips slowly as if contemplating what to do next. It was not overtly sexual but the movement is not lost on you and you are suddenly transfixed by his wet parted pout. Oh you would love to have those lips everywhere on your body.

With a practiced ease, Connor grabs his tunic and pulls the robe up and over his head, treating you to that delicious naked upper body you so longed to see. 

Suddenly face to chest, you stare transfixed at the smooth dark skin, perfectly toned broad shoulders and muscled arms. You hope the delighted whimper in your head isn’t coming out your mouth as you lick your suddenly dry lips.

Bed, you need him in a bed, rubbing that inviting, muscled body along yours.

You seem to have lost all brain function with the removal of his clothes. Unable to lift your head to meet him in the eye, you would have seen his confused expression if you had. You really just want to follow the trail of dark hair circling his navel down into his trousers.

This time it is you that is hesitant to touch, fingertips barely brushing the surface of his skin. Connor steps forwards and your hands are suddenly pressed tight against his body as he reaches for another kiss. It is a little firmer this time, his lips press harder and breath rushes from his nose across your cheek.

Your hands are suddenly full of sensual, naked torso, roaming across his back and shoulders. You take a chance to push him further, darting out your tongue and running the tip along his lips. Connor makes a small noise low in his throat that travels straight between your legs.

His lips part at the contact, allowing you to slip your tongue into his mouth and you start a slow rhythmic massage of his tongue with your own. After a few strokes he eventually moves against you, hesitatingly trying to copy your movements.

Pulling away with a small tug and bite to the assassins bottom lip, you are rewarded with a low growl as you slightly dig fingernails into his skin. Dark brown eyes are wide and excited as you both pull backwards a few inches, gasping for breath.

Ready for so much more, you take Connor’s larger hand in yours and gently pull him closer, further into your home, until you reach your bedroom. Giving him a soft smile of encouragement, you manoeuvre him closer to the bed.

Arms wrap around you from behind before you can even climb onto it. The deep musky male smell of him fills your nostrils as the native man nuzzles your neck with a few well-placed kisses that almost weaken your knees.

‘You will still need to help me…show me…I have never...’ 

How could you not have noticed how seductive his voice was before as he practically murmurs in your ear? You always thought it was calm, soothing, and not sexual. But this was so much more than you could ever have imagined happening between the two of you.

‘I will.’

The loss of warmth from his body is a shock when he finally pulls away and crawls onto the bed. 

The assassin slides onto the bed with ease, using hands to glide backwards across the smooth fabric. He waits patiently, leaning back on his elbows watching you. As you approach he has a strange half smile on his face, not unhappy, just uncertain. Long legs are stretched out, his pose is appears casual but you can see that it still screams tension. 

Your body follows his, alighting the bed carefully until you are straddling his thighs. The small touch of body against body, even though the fabric of clothing has your pulse speeding up just a little. Leaning down you place a soft kiss on his cheek, trailing your lips along his skin until you can place more kisses at the corners of his mouth.

Connors breathing is coming more rapidly, the swell of his chest under yours pushes against your own and that smallest brush across your breasts has you practically wiggling on his lap.

Mouth hovering just above his, he looks up at you, soulful brown eyes so trusting and with just a flicker of excitement.

‘Open your mouth a little.’

Connor does as instructed, lips parting slightly allowing you to explore at your leisure. You kiss his offered bottom lip softy using your tongue to help open his mouth a little wider. He remains still, completely passive under your touch while you feed gently at his mouth.

Biting his lower lip firmly tears a small noise from the assassin’s throat as he kisses you back, softly at first, but quickly works up to a harder, more demanding, press of lips against yours.

A dexterous tongue darts out to swipe across your lips before he becomes more confident, slipping the whole of his tongue into your mouth. Breathing becomes an issue at his insistent pursuing of your mouth, forcing you to inhale deeply through your nose as you open your mouth wider to accommodate his demanding probing.

Your squeaks of surprise are lost into Connor’s mouth as fingers wrap around your waist. You just have time to recognise the firm press of palms pushing against your hips as the assassin quickly rolls you over, pinning your body against the bed with his own. 

His sudden burst of assertive dominance increases your heart rate and has you squirming and panting excitedly under him. So much for not knowing what he was doing! He apparently needs no instruction how to turn you on.

With a final suck to your abused bottom lip, Connor retreats, giving you a moment to breathe deeply and regain any sense of your surrounding having been completely lost in the intense feel and sensation of him.   
Eyes fluttering open you notice that those focused on you also appear slightly wide and hazy. Connor licks his lips slowly, blinking through his lust hazed vision, and you need to fight not to start kissing him again.

A wide grin draws an equally delighted one from you. You can’t help smile when he smiles. The assassin doesn’t do it often and when he does it lights up the room.

‘I like kissing you.’

You smirk at his child-like pleasure. ‘Well I enjoy kissing you too.’ Especially when half naked and writhing on a bed, you add silently in your head whilst flexing your body just a little to feel the solid press of his.  
Connor’s mouth captures yours again, taking an extra-long time to make sure he has explored every inch. Time seems lost, lying on the bed, wrapped in his arms and the taste and smell of him all over you. You could happily spend all day doing this.

Pulling away, he asks softly, ‘What else do women like?’

‘Oh we definitely like kisses. You don’t have to limit it to the mouth…’

He frowns so you trail your right cheek with your fingertip. Grinning, Connor takes the hint and follows your direction, velvety lips brushing along your cheek. You guide him, trailing your finger along your jaw line, down the curve of your neck. His enticing kisses follow your directions unhesitant and you shiver as he suddenly presses his lips against the big pulse point in your throat. It is quickly followed by a loud satisfied moan when he decides to suck on that particularly sensitive point just behind your ear. The action has your body bucking uncontrollably under him.

Connor pulls away, startled, eyes searching your face, obviously thinking he has done something to cause an unpleasant reaction.

‘No, no,’ You breathe heavily, ‘That’s good, just…keep going.’

Satisfied, he returns to gentle probing with his tongue. Lips trail your neck and collarbone; his tongue slides into the hollow at the base of your throat causing such a tense reaction you need to squeeze your thighs tight together and try to not writhe under him too forcefully. God, you want that mouth everywhere! You could only imagine what it could do to other more sensitive parts of your body. You can practically feel yourself getting wetter with every movement.

His voice startles you; you had been too lost in focusing on his wonderful touch. ‘Your clothing is in the way.’

Connor has trailed as much bare skin that is on show, just reaching the swell of your breasts. He rolls eyes up at you, chin resting against your chest awaiting his next instruction. His submissive easy-going attitude is both exciting but also a little frustrating. You just want him, pleasuring you, knowing what to do and making your body react and sing under his touch. But on the other hand… you have a chance to instruct him on the best, most considerate way to pleasure a woman. No rough, sloppy male centred sex, where the only usual concern is their own orgasm.

‘But yours isn’t.’ 

You grin cheekily at him. Getting to your knees, you push the assassin back onto the bed until he is lying under you again. He simply moves as directed, without protest or comment, which is a refreshing change.   
Your hands delicately skim the smooth expanse of bared chest as he gets comfy on the bed. He really is beautiful. 

Straddling his waist, you can feel Connor’s excitement pressing between your legs. Biting your lip, you focus on something else for now, trying not to squirm on his lap. Unfortunately all that is in front of you at the moment is half-naked erotic temptation.

Your mouth explores the man under you, enjoying the taste of him, the warm press of lips. Connor is getting better with every passing minute, mimicking your actions with a quick and practiced ease. 

Leaving those soft kissable lips is difficult but you want to explore. Trailing down across his neck and chest, eventually you come to one large flat male nipple. The assassin cries out as you give a small kitten lick across it before sinking your teeth gently into the firm flesh of his pectoral muscle. You enjoy him moaning softly in pleasure as your continue to flick your tongue across the small hardened nub.

His reaction is delicious, eyes bright and wide and so _innocent_ looking. He enjoyed it, you can tell from the look on his face. So leaning over, with a small grin, you treat the other to the same until he unconsciously balls his fingers through your hair.

Happy that he is pleasurably tense and eager for more, you continue south, trailing your lips over his toned body, nipping playfully here and there with your teeth.

You come to the waistband of his trousers; there is a red belt around his waist with the insignia of the assassins that stands out in delicious contrast to his darker skin. You lick and kiss back and forth along the line of exposed stomach, as his muscles gently bunch under your touch. 

Under you, pressed tightly against your chest, is Connor’s evident erection straining against his clothing and you want it more than anything.

Hooking fingers into the waist band of his trousers, you were aiming to slide them off and finally get a look at the completely gloriously nude Mr Kenway but the man under you stiffens, suddenly rigid and tense.  
Connor’s body is uncomfortably taut and you stop your actions. Glancing up the line of his body, his eyes are wide, lips pressed tightly together. You can tell he is nervous and perhaps not ready, but he says nothing even as your fingers tug at the fabric.

He wouldn't tell you no but you can sense his discomfort. Perhaps, you think, he would feel better if you were naked first?

Sliding gently from the bed to the floor, you notice the assassin watches every move. Never leaving his own sprawled position as you get to your feet beside bed and quickly shirk out your clothing. You could perhaps treat him to a more careful slow and sensuous strip tease later, but you are too far gone this time and too eager to move things along.

The cooler cabin air raises goosebumps across your skin and your nipples instantly harden but it is nothing compared to the pent up excitement coursing through your body at the sight of him lying there on the bed waiting. Every muscle in your groin is practically quivering at the thought of being able to have him and it feels like small butterflies are trying to break free from your stomach.

Crawling back onto the bed carefully and slowly, you love the look of heat and desire in his eyes and he studies every inch of exposed skin. 

Connor’s hand stretches out, just a fraction, as if he is going to touch your naked skin, but he hesitates and pulls back.

Straddling his waist and bracing your hands at either side of his head on the pillow, you lean downwards for another kiss, lips briefly fleeting along the man under you. The delicate brush of your breasts against Connor’s naked chest nearly has you moaning. His breath hitches too, but still he doesn’t move.

‘It’s ok’, You whisper against his mouth, ‘You are allowed to touch you know.’

No sooner had you said the words, hands encircle your waist. Just the fingertips caressingly softly at first, before solid palms press against your skin and begin slowly trailing a path up your body. 

Connor’s hands creep continuously upwards until they stop just under the mound of your breasts. With a final few moment’s hesitation and a quick glance at your face for confirmation, large palms hands engulf your breasts, cupping the heavier flesh and squeezing ever so slightly.

At his touch, you release a loud whoosh of breath you hadn’t realise you had been holding. His caress is so good, it is so satisfying to finally have him in this way and you hadn’t realised the tension pent up in your body.

As your mouth leisurely explores his, Connor’s hands continue their own exploration; skimming across your skin lightly, tracing the curve of your backside, your ribs, your arms, even the line of your spine. When he grabs handfuls of flesh on your thighs, you can’t help buck on top of him, rubbing your own groin more firmly against his.

You straighten, pulling away from delicious mouth to gain better leverage to buck your hips more, rolling your body along his. 

Connor lies, hair fanned on the bed watching, you don’t even mind his eyes are not on your face with his gaze wandering downward, lingering on your breasts, hips and finally, groin. You watch him licks his lips and swallow hard as you gyrate on top of him, the hard length of his cock pressed expectantly against you, noticeable even through his thick clothing.

Pushing up from the bed, the assassin deftly rolls you over. You end up on your back again staring up at him. The firm powerful line of his muscled body presses against yours, breasts crushed against his chest and hips nestled snugly between your spread legs as he treats you to a more possessive, bruising kiss.

He finally leaves your mouth and allows a few chaste kisses to skim down your body as he scoots lower, finally stopping when his mouth is level with your groin. 

You had been enjoying the feel of smooth skin sliding along yours and had been anticipating excitedly where he was headed, but after a few moments you can’t feel anything and your eyes flutter open. Propping up on elbows you glance down at the man between your legs. He is not touching you, he isn’t doing anything, he is just… _looking_. It’s a little unnerving to be under such scrutiny, especially naked and in the middle of sex, but Connor is just so damned curious and taking the opportunity to fully explore your body.

Long fingertips slide up one thigh to the junction between your legs. They flirt back and forth along the crook of your leg, not quite reaching the sensitive place you want them to be, but your breath still catches anyway at such an intimate touch and you wriggle under him. 

Frustration builds with his gradual teasing, so much so that you need to close your eyes and count to ten. It takes more effort than should be natural to still your hips and not crush his face against your groin.  
Connor is so close the breath escaping his lips tickles your pubic hair and it nearly sets off a fresh array of writhing each time. 

Hands on your thighs, Connor pushes them open wider, exposing you even more to the cool caress of air and creating space for his wide shoulders as he inches closer. Your skin is already on fire and inner muscles clenching in anticipation of him. You realise with all the excitement of touching him and exploring his body with yours that your pussy is probably already pink and wet and more than ready for him. You bite your lip and fight back embarrassment, reminding yourself that he is new to this and just wanting to explore your body. Even if it is turning into a more clinical examination that passionate lovemaking, it should get easier with time and experience.

Connor’s fingers ascend again but halt, just short of the quivering lips of your pussy. You let out a small whimper of frustration, you just want him to touch you, you need it, and your body is beginning to ache for it. It doesn’t need to be perfect or a precise touch, just…something. 

His gaze searches your face briefly, you are not sure what he sees or what he is looking for but he closes that final few inches.

‘ _Oh_!’ 

Your breath catches in your throat as you finally feel the delicate first touch of his finger. The tip of his index finger trails the hood of your clit ever so delicately, almost painfully slowly. His head rests against your thigh as he watches every move you are making under him as fingers continue their work.

Separating his first two fingers into a v shape, Connor slowly rubs them along either side, causing your hips to arch at the sensation. Fisting the bedding under your hands, you try hard not to move so much as his long fingers continue downward, rubbing back and forth along your inner lips. Your clit is screaming at you in pleasure but also just hovering on the brink of teasing and wanting more.

You nearly bit through your bottom lip at the first, unexpected press of fingertip at your entrance. Connor circles your opening, teasing the muscles there mercilessly for a few moments, pulling back before pressing forwards again. His other hand gently caresses your inner thigh providing untold amount of stimulation below your waist. 

After several agonising minutes he pushes his fingers forwards inside of you.

Your body is already partly wet and ready for him and Connor’s finger slides in with ease up to his large knuckles. Your inner muscles automatically clamp around the new invading appendage as he slowly circles his finger. Anyone else you would accuse of teasing, just being partially inside of you and being so slow, but a quick look at his completely stunned expression convinces you to stay still while his fingers probe.

After what feels like hours of teasing, Connor’s touch withdraws. The tip of his index finger glistens with your cum and you watch him examine it, studying his finger as if it were something exotic or foreign before he, very slowly, sucks the tip into his mouth. 

Connor’s nostrils flare, he takes a deep breath as he rolls his tongue across his fingers, as if trying to savour the flavour and you try not to whimper for more.

Seemingly satisfied at whatever he was trying to accomplish, the assassin crawls back up the bed from between your legs, allowing a few small kisses to trail across your breasts and neck, and finally, your lips. He settles in a comfy position along the side of your body, curling against you while his fingers run the inside of one thigh in an idle gesture.

‘You are supposed to be showing me.’ His voice is clear but soft in your ear.

Right. Ok. You could do that.

Your hand slides along his, fingers entwined with your palm resting against the back of his hand. His are so much bigger than your own and feels so much more exquisite touching intimate areas. 

Directing his movements, you help slide Connor’s hand across your groin until his larger hand is almost fully cupping it. Pressing his fingers down through your folds, you make sure he is positioned just exactly where is will cause you the most amount of pleasure. 

Connor’s fingers are soon coated in wetness from your body, sliding across you with ease as his palm cups your groin and the tips of his fingers dance across your clit. His breathing is heavy, hardened cock pressing firmly against the outside of your thigh as you wiggle and move against him.

‘Rub gently in small circles.’ You instruct.

Connor does as he is bid, nimble fingers working over your already hardened clit.

He does well and seems to have mastered the technique but you feel that you need more. After a few minutes you tell him to push a little harder. With a quick glance at your face to make sure you are ok, he does so, pressing more firmly against you. 

Hand still covering his, you direct his movement, guiding his fingers in ever firmer and wider circles.

You are only barely aware that you are wiggling uncontrollably under him, screaming, begging, crying out, trying to draw Connor’s body closer to yours. His mouth works against yours, deep probing kisses that you can’t really focus on. All that matters is long fingers working between your legs and your own body’s natural reaction. Your other hand tangles in his hair encouraging him, as if the hips driving upwards off the bed were not enough a sign how much your were enjoying it.

Soon, the assassin needs no help in showing him what to do. Your hand falls away from his but he continues rubbing and caressing in ever quicker movements, pushing you ever closer to the brink.

You are not sure your legs could get any wider as you slide further down the bed, trying to draw him closer to your body, you just need a little more…a little harder...one last stroke…

A burst of coloured stars explode across your vision as you come with Connor’s name leaving your lips. Your lower body is tingling, clit pulsing all on its own, muscles shaking and twitching as you pant and gasp for air. 

Connor pulls away from your lips, his eyes are wide, shocked at your intense and violent reaction. Your loud cry into his mouth and shivering body must have startled him. He lies still, curled at your side while you twitch under him, small aftershocks of pleasure shivering down your spine enough to make your toes curl. His hand still resting against your groin is doing nothing to help but his surprise has ceased the delicious dance of his fingers against your clit. The warm gentle press hand still lingers and it is only fuelling a desire for more.

‘Are you…aright?’ Connor seems concerned and you can only nod in response, not trusting your mouth.

‘Is that a…normal response?’

You can’t help but give a small giggle at his reaction, especially in your post orgasmic blissful state.

‘Only if you do a very good job.’

He still seems a little puzzled but satisfied thanks to your reassurance he has not caused harm, and is happy to return to deep tantalising kissing.

Connor seems much more disposed to letting you undress him fully now as you manoeuvre him back onto the bed and begin to slowly draw trousers down long lean legs. His thighs are just as firm and defined as the rest of him, the smooth curve of muscle just begging to be stroked or kissed or… _licked_.

That is not the only thing begging to be caressed. 

Naked, Connor is wonderfully distracting and it is difficult to tear your gaze away from the thick hard cock curling against his stomach rising from a patch of dark hair between his legs. He is just as long and unyielding as the rest of him and it is the prettiest thing you have seen in a while.

Just to see his reaction, you caress along the underside of his cock in a slow ticking gesture with the tip of your index finger. You hear the assassins breath hitch slightly and the hard length of him twitches under your touch.

The tip already glistens in pre-cum and as much as you would like to roll the velvety texture of his skin around your mouth, he might not last long enough to get that far. Perhaps next time you can spend longer exploring the very intimate area of him, if he reacted like that with just a touch, he was going to love your tongue doing the same thing.

But you really want sex with him, you want Connor inside you, hips moving, body rocking and crushing against yours, and you want that now.

Straddling his hips, you position the tip of his cock at your entrance and sink down onto him in one fluid movement until his thighs are pressed tight against your backside. Muscles tense under you and you are rewarded by a loud gasp from his wet parted lips.

‘Are you ok?’ You ask him.

His eyes are wide, dark chocolate pools blinking owlishly at you as he mumbles under his breath, ‘Good. This is… _good_.’

You rock your hips slowly and gently at first, letting him get used to the sensation. He is breathing heavily through his nose and you are not sure if he is still taking it all in curiously or is simply overwhelmed.   
Connor’s hands travel to your waist, digging fingers into soft skin as you use your legs and thighs and hips to ride him. His body automatically thrusts upwards, not in any kind of rhythm, probably not realising what he is doing, just obviously looking for his own release.

Your own hands slide across his smooth chest, fingertips brushing across his nipples as he continues to moan throatily under you.

He feels so good from this angle, impossibly big, and each rock of your body has his cock caress all the right spots deep inside you. You lean over for a kiss, lips meeting his soft pout, breasts crushed against his chest. As you pull back from his kiss, he nibbles along your jawline, burying his head in the crook of your neck as he lets his lips and teeth explore the sensitive skin there.

Fingers dig into your hips more firmly, so much so that you know you will have small finger shaped bruises there later with the intensity of his grip. The loud gasping breaths and panting in your ear let you know that it can’t be long until he cums.

Connors hand slide up across your ribs, fondling your breasts. The rough pad of his thumb brushes across your nipples, the sensation hardens them into sharp points and caused a few more forceful involuntary backs of your hips on top of him his cries becomes far more intense.

Leaning back slightly, you have an idea that might push him over the edge. As your hips roll and buck along his, one hand skims up the assassin’s thigh until your fingers brush across the softer looser skin of his balls. A few gentle squeezes as you tense around his cock and Connor suddenly gasps, crying out loud as his body stiffens under you.

His eyes are tight shut; his body stills and goes rigid. You can feel the slight quiver of his thighs underneath your body and can see the spaseming of his stomach muscles as his body contracts, spilling his cum inside you. He seems startled by his own reaction and the suddenness at which it overwhelmed him.

Happy, but tired, you lean gently on his broad chest as he pants and regains his breath. The heat from his body is incredible and is keeping you warm as the sweat slowly cools on your own skin causing you to shiver slightly.

Connors larger arms wrap around you, gently easing you off his body to curl at his side. You relish the small aches and pains of your protesting muscles, a sign of really good sex. It feels so comfortable and natural to be snuggling against him as his fingers gently stroke your back and he kisses the top of your head. You feel elated from the incredible sex by also of being able to give him what he wanted. You hope this isn’t the only lesson you will be allowed to teach him, there is so much more fun the two of you could be having.

You are just feeling satisfiedly sleepy when his soft voice pulls you back.

‘I enjoyed that. Can we…do it again?’

It sets of a fresh wave of happy laughter from you and he smiles.

‘Of course, whenever you like.’

 

End


End file.
